Flowers
by BalthierFlare
Summary: Throughout FF7. AerithxZack/AerithxCloud. Aerith recalls meeting Zack, and realizing how much she cares about him. It's seven years later, and Aerith is selling her flowers. She starts seeing shadows in the church. Another figure falls into the church..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated, endorsed or an owner of SquareEnix and its characters

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated, endorsed or an owner of SquareEnix and its characters.**

-_Flowers_-

It's simple.

Yes, it really is.

Another morning I awoke early; smiling at sun rays that peeked through the curtains covering my window. It was a beautiful healthy light, perfect for the assortment of flowers I was growing.

First on my agenda was to get dressed. Walking over the closet, I turned a golden knob, sliding the door outward to open it. I picked through the dresses on the hangers, not sure of what to wear. I decided on a white one-piece dress, I wore ones similar to it most of the time. Kneeling, I searched the tidy closet for a pair of shoes to accompany my dress. I soon found a pair of wedges that were nice. They were the cutest pair of shoes I had, after all. They were very comfy, the pink band had small flowers on it and I really loved the entire color scheme of it.

I quickly changed, then departed for the church in the slums. It was only a few paces away from the house I lived in. I trudged down the stairs, passing the kitchen, opening the front door.

It was very pleasant outside. All of the flowers planted around the house were growing nicely. Their colors were vibrant and they were definitely abundant. But it was the church I was headed for, and so I decided to water the flowers in there first.

I grabbed the grey watering can outside of the front door and made my way through the path.

I saw the large brown doors as I neared the church. I pushed open the right door, a loud creak sounding. I carried the watering can with me, spotting the patch of flowers. The tulips were white and yellow and their green stems were just as bright. They were happy in their small patch surrounded by rickety, old floorboards.

I walked over to the plot, tipping over the can to water the flowers. I could hear their cries about how thirsty they were. I set the watering can down on a bench. I stood, staring at the rays the shined through the hole in the ceiling.

Such bliss and delight comes from appalling and unlucky conditions. A paradox, isn't it? The broken ceiling would not be good for an owner of a church. It would not be good for sermons in the rain. Birds could fly in, too. But if it weren't there, there would be no light for the flowers and they would not be there.

Suddenly a figure fell from the hole, crashing into the patch of flowers. I ran to it, realizing it was a human. I could hear his breathing, but he seemed unconscious. I called to him to awake him, but his eyes were shut. I asked if he was alright, he responded by asking if I were Mother.

His eyes opened partially, "Hooray!" I shouted in response.

"Mother?" He asked again.

I giggled, "No, not quite. I'm Aerith."

He slowly sat up, "I'm Zack." Then placing his hand on the ground for support, he added, "Did you save me?"

I shook my head, "Not really. The flowers must've."

He jumped up. It was the first time I could get a look of him. He was very tall, breaching six foot. He had long side bangs and short hair that was a sharp, jet black. He had a sheathed sword and wore a dark purple uniform. His eyes were radiant cerulean blue.

I guess he was feeling alright. He said, "Thank you for saving me!"

I smiled, "I didn't really save you."

He stepped out of the flowers, looking at me apologetically. The flowers were fine, though. I could hear them telling me so.

"I have to repay you somehow," He declared.

"Oh. You don't have to repay me," I assured.

Nonetheless, he endured, "How about a date?"

Inside I was flattered, but I barely knew this boy. Plus, he had just fallen from somewhere above. Overall, it seemed odd, "I don't think so."

He sighed then turned and faced the flowers, "Whoa. There are no flowers in Midgar!"

"I have some here. And a lot around my house."

He looked shocked, "Why don't you sell them? A Midgar with flowers is money in a pocket!"

I had never considered selling my flowers. I mumbled, "'A Midgar with flowers is money in a pocket'? I had never thought of it that way…"

"Well," He chuckled, "You really should sell them. I'd buy a flower from you any day."

--

I remember having long conversations with him. He was the first boy I ever liked. He had such a sweet smile, his intentions were always good and his personality was upbeat and refreshing.

He left later on the day I met him. But I had given him a note. He asked me how many wishes I had. There were exactly twenty-three. And they were all about him. But I condensed it to one which I wrote on the paper, "I'd like to spend more time with you."

It was an understatement, wasn't it?

He was perfect. But I let him walk out the door, to never see him again. I always thought he would come back in one day, but he didn't. He never did.

I still hope he's out there somewhere. I hope that he is having the time of his life; happy, and content and as proud as ever. I want him to be having a good time, and I want him to be thinking of me.

I want him to come back to me, so my wish is fulfilled. I know he wanted it to be this way, too. And I know wherever he is, he'll be thinking of how to see me again, as I will be thinking of him.

And I wish he received all of my letters, but just wasn't able to respond. I'll send my last one today: my 89th letter to him. It seems like it's been so long. But I guess… it has. I've realized something through these years.

The truth is, the moment he spoke to me I knew.

I knew that I loved him.

It's simple.

Yes, it really is.

--

**A/N: Hope you liked it. A little angst, but it's very evident in Crisis Core how much they cared for each other.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Flowers-

_-Flowers-_

Seven years since then.

I will always be waiting.

"What would you like, sir?"

An old man hobbled over to me, balancing himself with a willow cane, "I'd like the yellow tulip."

I smiled, digging through my woven basket to find a flower. I gently pushed away white tulips, fellow yellows, roses and lilacs. I found a dainty pastel yellow tulip I thought would appeal to him. I could hear the flower telling me it wanted to leave, too, "Here you are. That will be 2 Gil."

The old man searched through his back pocket, taking out a worn wallet. He opened the largest pouch, removing two bills and handing them to me, "Thank you, young lady."

I took his payment, performed a small curtsy and continued with business. Walking down the stone pathways of the Midgar slums, I glanced towards the corner of a theater. Loveless was playing; I always meant to see it. I heard it was good, who had told me that? I don't quite remember...

A tap on my shoulder. I turn around, not knowing who to expect. A small boy stands behind; I noticed he had stood on his tippy-toes to touch my shoulder. With his timid voice he asks, "Miss, how much are the flowers?" I bent my knees to be eyelevel with him, "They are two Gil."

He looked sad, "Oh, I only have one... I was gonna buy one for my mama!"

I looked through my basket, finding a pink delilah, "Does your mama like pink?"

He chuckled and grinned, "Mama loves pink!"

I gave it to him, "This one is on me."

The little boy was so excited. He thanked me incessantly and dashed off toward his home. I was happy to help him, I loved selling flowers. But why did I do it?

I must look weird, standing in the middle of the street, holding my hand to my face, concealing my whimsical smile. Him. He's why I sell flowers, and I think I always will. I never received any responses for all the letters I sent to him. Eighty-nine.

Eighty-nine letters sent to him.

Whenever I wake up, I see bright light and it gives me hope: that he'll come home, or there will be a letter addressed from him to me. He'll come some day. I know it. He promised. And I know he's thinking of me, I wouldn't be surprised if he was right now as I am thinking of him. Wherever he is, I hope he's fine.

I stop reminiscing once I hear the clock chime. I listen. Six chimes. I should start heading home if it's already six; it had been a long day. Morning comes fast, doesn't it? You go to bed, waiting for tomorrow, completely neglecting the entire night, but it's normal right? You go to sleep in darkness, why wouldn't you want to wake up to light?

I certainly smile when my face is greeted with bright rays. They seem to dance on my curtains surface while some peek inside and say into my ear, "Time to wake, Aerith!"

And so I follow my routine, like I've done for the past seven years. I dress, carry my basket into the garden, pick some flowers, and go to the church. The church. Our church, with its gaping hole in the ceiling, sunshine pouring through like the water released from my watering can. I still think sometime when I come in here; you'll be in the flower patch, lying down. I still believe that if I wait, you'll come in through the doors, or you'll come crashing through the hole in the ceiling.

Yes, I'm still thinking of you. How could I not? It's hard to let go someone you care for. It's simple, I loved him. I love him. I always will. No matter what...I push open the church door, my eyes shut, thinking that when I open them you'll be there. I take a step in, and all at once, excited and anxious, say, "Open your eyes!" And I do. And there's always nothing there.

And so I take another step, hoping you will crash land in my flower patch. I walk to the flower patch, setting down my basket, and I sit beside the small orchard of flowers. I wait like every other day. Truth is, I've done it everyday since you left. Every day I'd be down here for hours on end. In fact, the day you left, I slept here. Thinking you'd come back to me sometime later that day. And as life progressed, the time spent waned. But I still spend an hour or more here, just waiting.

No, not just waiting. It's more than waiting. Its hope, and faith, and belief, and dedication and love. It's just like the light. They say sleep is a close to death as you get in life, and I agree. But when I come here, even though I'm motionless, I'm as alive as ever. The sun rays smile to me and greet me everyday and as I sit here and pray that you'll come back to me, I'm as alive as ever. Because I think of you so much that it makes me want to live forever so I can be with you forever. ...I don't want to go to sleep. I don't want to miss you landing on my flowers or walking into the church. I want to live to see it.

But this day is different. I can feel something wrong. I sit beside my flowers and the sun warm on my face. But something is wrong. The flowers are telling me something. They're cautious and warning. There are shadows. There are shadows dancing across the walls and floor. I move closer to the flowers, closer to the light, where you will protect me. Yet the shadows move closer and then there are bodies aligned with the shadows. I can see their hosts now, and so I back into the patch and I pray you'll protect me.

I can't stay here anymore. They draw in closer, and I hear your voice tell me to run. I can hear the flowers instruct me, too. I stand and run to the doors, pushing against it to open. I slam it shut and hurry home.

Why are these people after me? I've been seeing the shadows a lot lately. I don't want to sleep. I want to see the sunshine and live. I cannot stop going to the church.

I won't stop going there. I will go there until I met him again. For all he's made me realize I must wait for him. I must. No matter if it rains, or snows or if there are shadows. Or even if afterwards I will always sleep... I will be there waiting for him. I've waited for seven years and I'll wait for seven more and seven after that and forever.

Seven years since then.

I will always be waiting.

--

**So I've decided to continue it. This chapter was mainly focused on seven years later how Aerith is noticing the ShinRa employees starting to stalk her…if you didn't get it.**

**What's next? …Pink, Sector 5 and comes with rain! **


	3. Chapter 3

-Flowers-

_-Flowers-_

Everything is changing.

But it's all the same.

Dark curtains are drawn away and let me see light. It's morning again, already. Brushing slivers of bangs out of my eyes, I step out of bed to stretch and then to recover the bed with the blankets.

I cover my mouth with my hand as I yawn, quickly slip into my pink dress and red jacket. Pink…I never used to wear it…Until he said I should wear more pink.

Walking over to my dresser, I slip on my worn boots and pick up my ribbon, swiftly tying it to the top of my braided ponytail. Shutting my door quietly so not to wake my mother. I sneak down the stairs, and slip through the doorway. Next to its frame I find my basket on its side, flowers strewn across the mat in front of the doorway. I pick up one lilac; its petals fall off with my touch.

"I'm sorry…" Looking down I realize the rest are just as hurt. They accept my apology, understanding.

--

I have to get out of here. I sprint out of the church, slamming the doors shut. I can hear the footfall pounding in my ears and heart. It echoes through my mind. I have to move quickly. I hear a loud creak, still running. They are after me. There's no time. Closer. Closer. My house in my eyesight. So close, yet so far.

Footsteps echoing. My heart rate climbs as my legs move as fast as they can.

He'll protect me.

"There! THERE SHE IS!" An angry, haunting voice calls out.

I turn around and see uniforms following me. Their helmets are metallic silver with a triangle of glowing red dots. They were the shadows.

Faster, faster. I'm almost there. Louder and louder the harassers panting becomes, finally I reach the doorstep. Turning the doorknob, realizing it's locked.

My eyes grow wide; I drop my basket in frenzy as I run to the other end of the house. Flustered, I jump to reach the ledge. Just barely my finger tips take hold. A bang sounds on the front door. Swearing and insults are abundant as the shadows try to open the door. I pull myself up; enough so one arm can push open the window. I hoist myself inside to fall into the bathroom.

"Open up! OPEN UP!" The shadows pound on the door, louder and louder until it finally hushes as I sit in next to the bathtub, alone with tears streaming down my face.

I can hear the flowers telling me everything will be fine.

--

Deciding to leave the basket, I head to the church. Knowing the shadows will come soon, it is risky. Yet, I can't help it.

Soft steps to take, so the shadows don't know I'm here yet. I reach the church and slowly push the door open.

Time to wait, again. I take a seat in one of the benches. The old wood creaks and I jump as it gives way, shattering into tiny splinters.

They know I'm here now…

I casually step to the flowers, but as I do…something tells me to stay back. I gaze upward.

A frame is falling. It's coming closer and closer. With my head to the light, the beams are cut off for a moment as the figure passes through the hole in the ceiling, landing in the flowers.

My heart jumps. Is he back? Is he back?! Is it him? Ecstasy engulfs me as I tremble, walking over to the figure.

It's him! He's wearing the same uniform, the navy blue shirt and pants, brown boots, and metal shoulder pads. I can see them both, no there's only one on his left side…but it's still you isn't it?

The pale skin matches yours, it's definitely yours. My eyes blink, now it's lighter...

The muscle tone matches you, and yet when I look back again, it looks a bit slimmer…

There is your tall body, but it seems a bit shorter. It's still you, right?

I scan the figure's face, the eyes are shut. Open your eyes! Let me see your eyes!

I examine your hair. The black slicked style is there. But it switches, my mind is playing tricks on me. Everything is switching, back and forth. Your hair? It's a light blonde. Dye exists! You could've dyed your hair! The bangs cover part of the face, the top sticking out in odd places. It's just a new hair style, right? Maybe you'll wake up and see me.

"Hello?" I say, leaning closer to the figure's face, "Hello?"

A few mumbles sound and its arm twitches.

Once more I call out, "Come on, wake up!"

The figure rolls around a bit but does not stir.

"Come on, time to wake." I nudge its bare shoulder gently. I blink, and upon looking on the figure once more, I notice its eyes are opening.

It has to be you! Slowly, dazed, glowing cerulean eyes are revealed. They match yours…but something is off. …They seem lonely.

"Wha—where…am I?" A cracked voice queries. The figure opens it eyes, the daze turning into bewilderment and anxiety; it scrambles to stand nervously but falls over into the flowers again.

"Hello," I greet, kneeling to welcome him home.

He shakes his head in confusion, "Where am I?"

I touch his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Take a breath."

He blushes and inhales deeply. He glances around, extremely tense and bothered. He fidgets, moving his gloved hands across the flower bed. He hops upward, "Flowers! I'm sorry!"

Smiling, I look into his eyes, "Calm down, you'll be okay." Wait, I've seen him before… Images of him flickered in and out of my eyes, dreams of him and then the reality of the figure in front of me. It…it isn't him?

--

It'd been awhile…a week? In Sector 8, selling flowers. That's what it was. Suddenly there was an explosion. I was blown back, a man with blonde hair entered into view. His hair was very light, the top of it sticking out in all directions. This was the same man…

"What happened?" I asked him.

In a confident, yet spastic tone he replied, "Nothing, you'd better get out of here." And then he ran off, far away from the rubble.

--

He stammered, "I'm fine now…" He paced back and forth, "Thanks for your help."

I smirked; I haven't really done anything, really. I forgot about shadows, for I was mesmerized by him. He stood in the flower patch, fretting but trying to maintain cool. The sun rays hit his skin and outlined him. The colors from the stained glass flew to the rotting floorboards; he would sporadically glance at them and then look to me for instruction.

I nodded, "You're welcome. I'm Aerith."

He grinned, "I have to pay you back somehow."

My eyes glazed over for a moment. Everything seemed to go black. I stood motionless, and all at once color rushed back. I looked at my clothing, a white sundress…? I grasped my front curls.

'I have to pay you back somehow.' A familiar, genuine voice said.

I stared forward. A man stood in front of me. He was tall, with dark hair and glowing blue eyes. I couldn't help to laugh with excitement as I mouthed, 'How about a date?'

No response. Nothing. The color drained away. I watched my hands, as the flesh colors dripped off, replaced by a similar color, my wrists covered with golden bracelets. I looked in front of me again, this time the blonde man stood in front of me.

I see shadows. The flowers cry out to me, be careful.

"How about you become my bodyguard? I'll pay you with a date." I offer.

He seems taken aback, but happily responds, "Sure."

Everything is changing.

But it's all the same.

--

**A/N: Yeppers Sorry for the long wait. I AM SO BUSY! T.T And I lied…there is no Sector 5…YET. In the upcoming chappies, ya'll.**

**Stay tuned and REVIEW! claps excitedly**


	4. Chapter 4

-Flowers-

_-Flowers-_

I look different.

But the reflection is the same.

A few short steps echo throughout the church. My eyes scan the room; a shadow lurks at the entrance. I glance toward my new bodyguard. He glares forward and then begins walking toward him.

"What are you doing here?" He spits out, "A Turk?"

The fiery red head brushes it off, slipping his hands in his dress pant pockets, "Give us the girl."

The flowers remind me of the back door. I sneak toward the back exit, "Come on! Back here!" I cry out. It's the only way out of the church…through the top where he just entered.

He turns around immediately, forgetting the conversation with the suited man. I've seen the 'Turk' before…his rat tail is in the shadows often…Cloud ignores him completely, following my voice to guard me, "Come on."

The suited man is still, allowing us to get a head start. I hear his irritated voice as he draws closer, commanding his underlings to follow him. After a long silence I hear him whisper an instruction, "Don't step on the flowers."

"Cloud!" I call out to him as he rushed up the wooden railings and collapsing pillars.

He stops to face me, "We have to hurry."

I sigh, I know this already, but it's still hard to keep up. The footsteps from behind grow louder and my heart's pace radically increases. I run to him, he jumps across a small chasm in the upper boards. It looks about four feet long. There's no way I'll make it. I'll be carted away by that guy…I shake my head, "I can't make it."

He looks at me questioningly, as if contemplating what to do. All of a sudden, the man and his lackeys burst into the room, "Get her! Get the Ancient! Get here now!"

A smaller uniformed officer readies his gun and fires at our position. I jump to avoid the gunshots. My feet get tangled, and I glance up as I fall to see his expression. There is fear, his mouth is wide open and instinctively he reaches out to my falling body. I land in front of the harassers, miraculously unharmed but my heart feels sore from it's crazed pace.

Immediately I stand, jumping up sort of, to avoid them. My uncertainty and fear crack my voice, "Cloud, Cloud, what do I do?"

He apprehensively yells, "Wait!" He runs up the beams, as a uniformed shadow draws closer. A brown blur drops from the ceiling, hitting the minion. I scramble, running up the rickety steps, closer to Cloud, but at the same distance from the next officer.

Another one is ordered to capture me. The same adrenaline shoots through my veins, "Cloud!" I shriek in terror.

Once again a barrel pummels the officer. I run, another officer stays in his position, aiming for me. But before he can shoot he is taken out by a wooden barrel.

I reach the same spot as before. I need to get across. Pumping my arms, I force myself over somehow. I sprint the rest of the way to Cloud.

He guides me to the top of the church, through the gaping hole.

Once more this hole has come in handy. I guess bliss and delight may come from unlucky and appalling conditions. In this case it's more like safety and a savior from unlucky and appalling conditions, I think...

He takes me to the washed out red roof.

"Who were they back there?" I ask, feeling a lot safer than before.

"The Turks," he replies, "They search for good candidates for SOLDIER."

"Then why were they here?" I query, feeling a small pang of discomfort as the church door slams shut.

"They also do the dirty work for Shinra…kidnapping, murder…stuff like that." He answers, undisturbed.

I smile, eased by his laid-back attitude on the entire situation, "Oh, so I guess they came here to recruit me for SOLDIER."

He laughs for a bit about the joke, he glances forward.

I thought of where to go next, "Let's go back to my house, now."

He nods and paces forward, I follow close behind.

We enter platforms of rubble and ruins. He jumps flawlessly from columns to broken washing machines then to discarded fences. I hurry behind, but am not able to keep up. In a winded voice I say, "….huff…Cloud…Wait up!"

He stops five feet in front of me, "Hey, I thought you were cut out for SOLDIER?"

I pause and laugh at his joke. He always seemed sort of serious. I guess…he just proves people are complex. I take a deep breath and slowly jump onto worn billboards and rusted pipes until I reach him.

I glanced at his face. He was a tad flustered, then I saw his eyes. The glowed like _his_, "Hey Cloud, were you in SOLDIER?" I couldn't help but ask.

He glares at me with disbelief and wonder, "Yes…why do you know?"

I shake my hands in front of me as if to express my unfamiliarity, "Oh…um…your eyes just have a strange gleam to them…they glow."

He stares at the ground blankly, "How do you know that's what SOLDIERs look like?"

I can feel his suspicion, "I don't…it's nothing…" I try to brush the subject off."

He knows there is something behind it but decides to drop it and continue forward until the rubble descends forming a pathway into the Sector 5 Slums. I step in front and point forward, "This way to my house."

I lead through the wires and broken-off train cars until there is a pathway with bright sunlight streaming through. I motion for him to follow me and soon we approach a brick house with a crimson roof, surrounded by fields of yellow and white flowers.

I step onto the mat, noticing the knocked over basket of flowers. Cloud gently puts it upright, I act like I don't notice, hiding a smile as I push open the door. For some reason, it reminded me of something _he_ would do…

My mother immediately scurries to the door, he brown hair in a bun, her apron tacked onto her forest green dress, "Aerith, you're home!" She pauses, staring oddly at the stranger.

I smile and introduce him, "This is my bodyguard, Cloud."

He gives a nod of acknowledgment. Elmyra's eyebrows curl, "Why do you have a bodyguard…are they after you again?"

I nod, and she walks up the stairs, deciding to speak about it later.

Cloud speaks to me, "I have to go to Sector 7."

Really, why? I wonder. My heart slowly steadies its beat, still hyper from the chase and descent, "Why?"

He snaps back, "To find Tifa."

Ah, Tifa...I assume this is a girl's name. I'll play with him a bit, "Is this Tifa a…girl?" I ask, lowering my head to look at him teasingly.

He blushes a bit and looks to the side, "Yes..."

For a moment my heart pangs in jealously. But I retort for another bit of joking, "A girl…friend?"

He glances around tensely, "…a friend. She owns a bar…"

I fold my arms, "Okay. I'll take you there," I stop for a moment and then call out, "Mom! I'm going to Sector 7!"

Her steps are loud yet curious. Each echo seems to shout out 'why?'. She asks for an explanation.

I peer at Cloud for a second and then return my gaze to my mother, "I have to take Cloud to visit a girl."

She folds her arms, "Aerith…," she sighs, "I can't do anything to change your mind once you have made it. But, if you are going to go, why don't you wait until tomorrow. It's getting pretty late."

It is fairly late, and the Turks may still be after me. I agree and Elmyra instructs me to fix his bed. I make my way up the stairs, enter the spare room and fix the blankets. I hear Elmyra's voice whisper to Cloud, "I don't know how to say this…but…I would like you to leave before morning."

I stop eavesdropping when I hear the thud of his boots coming up the stairs. I shuffle into my room, sit down on the bed, swinging my feet back and forth to relieve my boredom. I would be sitting there for awhile, anyway. I will wait until I hear Cloud exit his room.

His body hit the bed by the noise I heard and he seemed to roll around in it. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or just sitting there for the longest time. But after several hours I heard the slight click of the knob unlatching. He moved silently through the hall, slowly creeping down the stairs. He paused on each stair, stepping only on the carpeted sections to muffle his strides.

I swear Elmyra placed amplifiers in the stairway. Every time I would sneak out to visit the church, she would somehow hear it and prevent me from reaching the run-down building, either by finding me sneaking down the steps or catching me walking there.

I waited until I heard the front door shut before I left.

I look the same.

But the reflection is different.

--

**A/N: OI! This is the first time the ending statements don't match! …claps excitedly again **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! So much going on…I'm dizzy…but that's probably from playing MarioKart…I'm sorry for the wait. TT.TT REALLY SORRY! Lots of conflicts…ANYWAY, here is the next chapter:**

-_Flowers-_

I know who I am.

But not who I may be.

Sneaking outside may not have been the wisest move, Cloud was still nearby, walking slowly as if he was drowsy or phased by the darkness. Luckily I knew a shortcut to the Sector 5 Slums, and hurried to a hidden corner before he realized anyone was behind him.

I flew through the slums, running past run-down train cars and buildings that were barely standing; finally I reached a solid cement wall, with one small opening toward the bottom. I stared for awhile at it, red paint graffitied the pale wall while a yellow color outlined the main letters. Hearing footsteps I hurriedly faced the owner to find Cloud.

"How did you…?" He asked mildly confused.

"You want to go to Sector 5 Slums, right? I'll come along." I offered. He didn't accept or turn it down, and headed straight for the entrance. I moved out of his way and then followed.

This road was familiar to me, but I hadn't crossed it in a long time. The pavement was so uneven there was such a height difference between, potentially, two steps. You really had to pay attention to where you stepped. After walking down a board of wood, and then up another the sun had risen and partially lit the area. We had reached a place I had wondered if it was still there: the playground.

Smiling, I called out, "Hey Cloud! Come on!" I climbed up the side of a cat slide and sat on top between its ears. Cloud followed and sat beside me. It reminded me of that day…

I remember saying, "They aren't normal…"

He eventually admitted he was in SOLDIER. I felt horrible; I called him weird and I probably made him feel uncomfortable. Wasn't he proud to be in SOLDIER? Not everyone makes it…but he took it well and made me laugh and smile with his jokes. He always entertained me; he made me feel so calm. And his eyes…that's how I knew about Cloud…

I was knocked out of my daze when Cloud spoke, "You shouldn't come with me: it's dangerous. I can walk you home."

Before I could answer the humongous metal gates parted, and a small carriage came forth. I stared forward and spotted a girl around my age sitting in the carriage with dark brown hair and a short dress. After Cloud's description of Tifa, I made a wild assumption and announced, "It's Tifa!"

Cloud stood to get a better look. She had heard me for her head turned and saw us together atop the cat structure. I hope she didn't get the wrong idea…

I jumped down: the carriage was moving faster. She was going to be carted away before we got to her. I left Cloud behind for he was standing there as if he was wondering what to do. I went after her because I knew there was only one place she was going to in the Wall Market dressed like that: Don Corneo's Mansion.

My feet pounded after her, but I'm apparently not that fast because I soon lost her. Her carriage went deeper into the run down buildings and tents of the Wall Market: and I knew I'd have to help her soon before something happened.

A voice called out to me and I faced Cloud.

"Tifa… I think I know where she's going…" I blurted out almost randomly. It was more like an idea than a proclamation.

Cloud nodded, "Let's go."

I headed towards the mansion, the guard immediately stopping me, "The Don is not into men."

I giggled, realizing what this meant; I faced Cloud, who stared at me in bewilderment, and fear. I spoke to the suited man again, "Hold on, I have a cute friend I want to bring." I turned around to hear his excited talk to the other henchmen.

I walked beside Cloud as we took a heavily trotted pathway back into the main section of the market, "You know what this means, right?"

He glared at me nervously, "No…?"

I laughed, he looked so cute when he was nervous, "You'll have to dress as a woman!"

He doubled back as if he had just been shot, "No! No way!"

I shook a pointed finger at him, "You want to rescue Tifa, right?"

He admitted defeat, and we decided a wig, perfume, and a dress were necessities. We quickly found a dress shop, but no good dresses. We talked to the manager, and convinced him to make a dress. While he worked on it, we headed over to a gym for a wig. Apparently big men like them with bulging muscles like to look feminine at times, or something creepy.

"I need a wig…" Cloud admitted half-heartedly.

The owner decided to give him one if he participated in a squat contest. I happily watched from afar, away from the scary, cross-dressing musclemen, as Cloud pumped his arms and pushed his legs up and down. He sweat a small bit for all the work he was doing, and his hair stayed surprisingly in place. The fact was that he definitely, well, he owned the challenger, and won himself a beautiful wig, considering what it could've looked like.

Afterward we ate at a small restaurant, and received coupons to the pharmacy. We remembered our experience with the dressmaker and the poor person in the bathroom and decided to use the coupon for medicine. We delivered it to the person in the bathroom, who gave us some nice perfume. Luckily, we got out of there fast because that bathroom smelled like puke…and something like gravy…

We decided to check on the dress next. The old manager had just completed it, and Cloud tried it on. He had been in the dressing room for over ten minutes when he finally cried out, "I can't figure out how to put it on!"

I shuffled over, and parted the curtains. There was enough room for me to fit in, so I jumped inside and helped him zip the dress. I came out of the room and he followed me. He looked, actually, pretty girly. If he didn't have such a cocky or angry face all the time, he would appear somewhat feminine. Of course, I didn't say that…

But I helped him put on his blonde wig, that's when he definitely took on the persona of a woman. I asked him if he wanted to put on any make-up or get panties or something, but he already seemed emotionally scared enough by this entire experience, so I decided against it for his sake.

"You look so good!" I commented him. He blatantly appeared disturbed by this. The manager also voiced his opinion, "Thank you for inspiring me again! This proves I can make clothing to flatter everyone, even tough men!"

I giggled, and glanced around the shop. I wanted a dress, too! I announced such, and the attendant and manager all picked out dresses they thought would suit me. They chose ugly green ones, and royal blue ones. So I thumbed through the racks of dresses and picked out one myself, "I want this one!" I proclaimed, and entered the dressing room.

I thought of the situation I was going into, and decided on unbraiding my hair. The Don might find it more attractive, I considered. I pulled off my red jacket and unbuttoned my pink dress. I took the dress off the hanger, and slipped it on. I glanced in the mirror. The red sequin dress fit the occasion, and it fit me just as well. I smiled and wondered what Cloud would think of it. Before going out, I ran my fingers through my wildly wavy hair, and then stepped outside.

Everyone gasped; I had chosen a good dress. I glanced around to see Cloud. He stood in amazement; I almost expected his jaw to drop.

To break the silence I said, "So we'll be taking this dress and his." The owner let us have them for free since we got him back in business. I bought a pair of heels to match my dress and other for Cloud.

We headed off for the mansion, Cloud clomping loudly down the street. Greasy men lined the sides, whistling at myself and him. I giggled, but Cloud gagged in disgust.

"Cloud, you can't clomp around like that. You're a lady, remember?" I advised.

He slumped, "How am I supposed to walk? These things are suffocating!"

I laughed, "Okay, just take small lady-like steps like this." I demonstrated, and he tried. It was close enough, although he looked like he was shuffling a bit.

We approached the mansion soon enough, and I sprayed Cloud with the perfume. I spoke to the guard, "Okay, we're ready. This is my friend."

I waved Cloud to come over, he took small steps. At least he was trying to seem like a woman. The henchmen were easily fooled and talked to each other, "Oh, you're friend is hot too!"

Cloud's clenching fist was easily heard by my ears, and I was surprised the henchmen didn't hear it. Nonetheless, they opened the doors to Don Corneo's Mansion.

--

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. T.T I take so long to update…it's an update of five chapters! This story, Blossom and Wings of Fayth all had their fifth update. Sweet. :D Hope you liked it.**


End file.
